New And Old
by redwolf177
Summary: I am bringing back" The house of natsu' AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY FISISH now lets get back to see the others


DURING THE WHOLE of a dull, dark, and  
soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low  
in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly  
dreary tract of country; and at length found myself, as the shades of the  
evening drew on, within view of the melancholy House of natsu. I know not how it  
was—but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervaded my spirit. I say  
insufferable; for the feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable,  
because poetic, sentiment, with which the mind usually receives even the  
sternest natural images of the desolate or terrible. I looked upon the scene  
before me—upon the mere house, and the simple landscape features of the  
domain—upon the bleak walls—upon the vacant eye-like windows—upon a few rank sedges—and upon a few white trunks of decayed trees—with an utter depression of soul  
which I can compare to no earthly sensation more properly than to the  
after-dream of the reveller  
upon opium—the bitter lapse into everyday life—the hideous dropping off of the  
veil. There was an iciness, a sinking, a sickening of the heart—an unredeemed  
dreariness of thought which no goading of the imagination could torture into aught of the sublime. What was it—I paused to think—what  
was it that so unnerved me in the contemplation of the House of natsu? It was a  
mystery all insoluble; nor  
could I grapple with the shadowy fancies that crowded upon me as I pondered. I  
was forced to fall back upon the unsatisfactory conclusion, that while, beyond  
doubt, there _are_ combinations of very simple natural objects which have  
the power of thus affecting us, still the analysis of this power lies  
among considerations beyond our depth. It was possible, I reflected, that a mere  
different arrangement of the particulars of the scene, of the details of the  
picture, would be sufficient to modify, or perhaps to annihilate its capacity  
for sorrowful impression; and, acting upon this idea, I reined my horse to the  
precipitous brink of a  
black and lurid tarn that  
lay in unruffled lustre by the dwelling, and gazed down—but with a shudder even  
more thrilling than before—upon the remodelled and inverted images of the gray  
sedge, and the ghastly tree-stems, and the vacant and eye-like windows.

Nevertheless, in this mansion of gloom I now proposed to myself a sojourn of some weeks. Its proprietor, natsu dragnell , had been one of my boon companions in boyhood; but many years had elapsed since our last meeting. A letter, however, had lately reached me in a distant part of the country—a letter from him—which, in its wildly importunate nature, had admitted of no other than a personal reply. The MS. gave evidence of nervous agitation. The writer spoke of acute bodily illness—of a mental disorder which oppressed him—and of an earnest desire to see me, as his best, and indeed his only personal friend, with a view of attempting, by the cheerfulness of my society, some alleviation of his malady. It was the manner in which all this, and much more, was said—it _was_ the apparent heart that went with his request—which allowed me no room for hesitation; and I accordingly obeyed forthwith what I still considered a very singular summons.

Although, as boys, we had been even intimate associates, yet I really knew little of my friend. His reserve had been always excessive and habitual. I was a man-of-ware, however, that his very ancient family had been noted, time out of mind, for a peculiar sensibility of temperament, displaying itself, through long ages, in many works of exalted art, and manifested, of late, in repeated deeds of munificent yet unobtrusive charity, as well as in a passionate devotion to the intricacies, perhaps even more than to the orthodox and easily recognisable beauties, of musical science. I had learned, too, the very remarkable fact, that the stem of the natsu race, all time-honoured as it was, had put forth, at no period, any enduring branch; in other words, that the entire family lay in the direct line of descent, and had always, with very trifling and very temporary variation, so lain. It was this deficiency, I considered, while running over in thought the perfect keeping of the character of the premises with the accredited character of the people, and while speculating upon the possible influence which the one, in the long lapse of centuries, might have exercised upon the other—it was this deficiency, perhaps, of collateral issue, and the consequent undeviating transmission, from sire to son, of the patrimony with the name, which had, at length, so identified the two as to merge the original title of the estate in the quaint and equivocal appellation of the "House of natsu"—an appellation which seemed to include, in the minds of the peasantry who used it, both the family and the family mansion.

I have said that the sole effect of my somewhat childish experiment—that of looking down within the tarn—had been to deepen the first singular impression. There can be no doubt that the consciousness of the rapid increase of my superstition—for why should I not so term it?—served mainly to accelerate the increase itself. Such, I have long known, is the paradoxical law of all sentiments having terror as a basis. And it might have been for this reason only, that, when I again uplifted my eyes to the house itself, from its image in the pool, there grew in my mind a strange fancy—a fancy so ridiculous, indeed, that I but mention it to show the vivid force of the sensations which oppressed me. I had so worked upon my imagination as really to believe that about the whole mansion and domain there hung an atmosphere peculiar to themselves and their immediate vicinity—an atmosphere which had no affinity with the air of heaven, but which had reeked up from the decayed trees, and the gray wall, and the silent tarn—a pestilent and mystic vapour, dull, sluggish, faintly discernible, and leaden-hued.

That is all for now we will conutine later to fisish this story I will also put more stories on after this. And...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...**

**...**

**... BYE**

**... BYE**

**... BYE **


End file.
